


Klutz

by Until_Bliss



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Until_Bliss/pseuds/Until_Bliss
Summary: If Casey and Izzie would’ve kissed at the party.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie, Cazzie - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 395





	Klutz

It’s hard to breathe.

Not because of the overwhelming bodies cramped up into a semi decent sized room, not because Casey’s in a fairly new environment around people she hardly knows, the kind of people that take down mental notes of every immaculate detail that might be deemed useful for later purposes. It has everything to do with the girl in front of her.

There was an abundance of nerves surrounding Casey yet underneath that a feeling of euphoria, a kind of freedom that came with the new territory. That came after finally realizing that this was what she wanted, that Izzie was the person she wanted to be with.

Izzie’s playful in the way she dances with Casey, not a care in the world who’s watching and wide smile that reaches her eyes with a hint of something else, flirty maybe and there’s a sudden realization that the look is registered only for her.

Casey gulps.

They’re no longer in the confines of her bedroom where she can make sure the doors are locked, no after practice locker rooms where there’s a schedule known by heart. They’re in the open around a bunch of people and Casey knows Izzie isn’t ready yet. She knows despite longing stares throughout the hallway and faint brushes of fingertips, despite chatste kisses in the bathroom between class and hand holding underneath the table, Izzie still gets unsettled when she hears Sam coming upstairs and pushes Casey away with lighting speed.

The situation in itself is foreign and Casey wishes there was some kind of map to navigate through this stage of uncertainty but instead she’s bopping her head to the music, grinning at the brunette in front of her as Izzie let’s out a cute laugh tugging at Casey’s hand right as the music changes and for the fifth time since they’d gotten to the party, she wants to kiss her.

Casey’s moving to the beat and it doesn’t take long for her feet to have the boldness that her mind could never do and she’s slowly inching closer, matching Izzies movements with her own. The musics hammering through her ears but Casey figures it’s really just the sound of her heart going crazy and she’s trying hard to focus on anything other than Izzies lips.

The thing is, Casey’s expecting Izzie to back away, to create some sort of space between them because she’s the one so adamant about being private yet she’s close enough that Casey can feel her breath against her cheek, fingers lightly tugging on the hem of Casey’s shirt and despite wanting to kiss her, she makes a move to step back.

And then it happens.

Someone’s a little too into the song because their back collides with Casey’s and her lips do the same with Izzie. There is shock written all over her face the moment Casey takes a step back, her cheeks are red and her hands up come weakly as she tries to explain the situation.

“ I didn’t- it’s- that guy bumped me” Her words come out a sputtered mess over the loud music and Casey’s waiting for Izzie’s reaction almost half expecting her to act all grossed out and disgusted or yell at her because a few people are looking.

It doesn’t come.

Instead Izzie brings two fingers to her lips, dark brown eyes flicker to the ground for a moment as she shakes her head. “ That guys such a klutz”. When her eyes do look up to Casey there’s no hint of anger and those same soft pink lips curve into a smile that makes Casey’s heart flutter and she nods slowly.

“ Yeah such a klutz”.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write one of them since we’ve been FED🙏 Someone on Twitter gave me this idea and I had to write it lol.


End file.
